User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Hunter Frontier: New World, News 11/2/14
Why hello! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here to give you some news about Monster Hunter Frontier: New World along with something new I've recently been doing for users! My Vacation From New World The reason why I haven't been around doing anything for Monster Hunter Frontier: New World is a multitude of reasons actually. Reasons such as MH4G's release, the ecologies for some of MH4G's new monsters, MHF-G6's monsters and the Sky Corridor(G6's Tower). and work are the main reasons why along with me watching my reptiles for an idea I have(I'll farther explain this below). Anyway, this is just to answer anyone who was wondering and thought I might be dead or worse lol! Monster and Area Requests Recently for users YukiHaze and Ukanlos Subspecies, I made monsters and areas for their games, Monster Hunter Frontier: Old World and Monster Hunter Z Series. Some thus far are Glendrocrus and the Frozen Jungle. If you guys want me to make up an area and a monster, just give me a name for the area and give me a description of the monster and I'm all set to start making it! It only takes me about three days to make an area and a full week for the monster so it doesn't take very long. If you guys have any requests just send me a message on the Fanon Wiki and I'll respond as fast as I possibly can! Skull Island That's right! I decided to add the Skull Island from King Kong into New World! I won't get into to much details but I will say a new Subspecies/Rare Species/Close Relative of a Frontier Flagship Monster will be appearing here in a later update along with a powerful predatory dinosaur that was recently spotted in Skull Island officially! For right now, King Kong, Vastatosaurus Rex, and two other Skull Island resident will be appearing in 6.0! I hope everyone is looking forward to this like I am! The Three Burst Species I still want to stay silent about them but I will say a few things I did to them. Warlaros(Burst Species) Yeah... It has the ability to get stronger and faster each time it is KO'd by a hunter or even just by knocking it on its side! I also gave it the ability to stay enraged, when a hunter faints! This is very bad but I will say don't let it see the Full Moon when the it loses 35% of its health... Trust there is a legit reason why! Also, at the last second and I gave it characteristics similar to a certain invasive Flying Wyvern... Kuwagore(Burst Species) This monster is completely blind now like Mergainasu and uses the element, Sound(Water + Dragon), to see the environment around it in its own prospective. Don't make to much noise when its around and don't let it find the Altaroth Queen! Marnotaris(Burst Species) Just a few words... It has the Wind Element... Can fly now... And truly acts like a female Praying Mantis now! 7.0's Flagship's Name and 7.0's New Area's Name *'Naco Agul' - The Spotted Assassin of Fire and Ice. *'The Frozen Tropics' - An area with an icy sea and a warm tropical island paradise. Questions *So what do you guys think? Thrilled, disappointed, or confused? *What do you guys think of 7.0's small tease/reveal? *What do you guys think New World's Skull Island will have to offer? *Any guesses on which Frontier Flagship I'm talking about? *Do you guys think I'm hiding something about 7.0 and hiding something beyond 7.0? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus